Snow Elf Struggles
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Nevith, Karliah, and Larin are all Snow Elves, living in the underground Dwemer captial where Snow Elves are treated like dirt. They struggle with poverty on a daily basis, and their lives are a constant battle against either Thugs, Dwemer Guards, or hunger. How will they survive in this cruel unforgiving world?
1. Alley Fight

**Hello random internet person! I'm not sure what brought you here, but welcome! This is my attempt at an Action/Drama fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Note:**

**There are borrowed elements from Attack On Titan, however this is NOT a crossover. All characters are original.**

**I understand that the Dwemer don't speak English, but come on, they have to for this fanfic.**

**This is entirely Fictional, and set long before the Fourth Era.**

**That is all, enjoy.**

They walked through the streets of Mazarin, the biggest of all the famous underground Dwemer cities. If they were here on their own accord, it would be magnificent , however being a practically enslaved snow elf in the capital of the Dwemer society tended to taint the experience.

There were three of them, all hailing from the same elvish village four years ago. Nevith, Karliah, and Larin.

Nevith was the oldest, even if by only one year. He was the unsaid leader of the small group, and was also the most skilled. It was said that he could easily hold his own even against the most powerful of Dwemer Generals. The young man was of average height, had a small yet strong build, and had long black hair. A large scar was also prevalent across his cheek.

Karliah was a natural beauty. Her snow white hair was perfectly complimented by her crystal blue eyes. She was the second most powerful in the group, however she lacked intelligence. She was in no way stupid, however she wasn't bright. Young Karliah was incredibly light hearted, and was known for making jokes.

Larin was most definitely the brains of their 'gang'. He always came up with the plans for the group, and also was able to talk the guards out of arresting Nevith on several occasions. Young Larin was the brother of Karliah, and shared her beautiful features, as he too had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes, but what he didn't have was the massive amount of strength. He could always hold his own in battle, however he was definitely the weakest in brute force wise.

They were all orphans, and all poor. They found themselves constantly doing odd jobs for money, and occasionally stealing from rich nobles to feed themselves. The group of friends lived in the Vaakrin district, the poorest and most wretched area of the city.

"Larin...Karliah..." Nevith started quietly "Don't look behind you, we're being followed..."

"I know, I saw them a minute ago after we turned the corner..." Larin whispered back.

The three wiggled through the crowd, they all wore similar black cloaks, as to notice each other easier.

"Bastards are persistent..." Karliah grumbled. She pulled her hood tighter.

"We'll take a left up here into the alley, and see what they want..." Nevith said. He was answered by confirmation nods from Larin and Karliah.

After making a sharp left into the trashy alleyway. Blue fungus clung onto the building's walls, and garbage was everywhere. The three turned around and waited for their followers to show up.

"Karliah, get your crossbow and aim just in case..." Nevith ordered lightly. She did so, and they all stood in nervous anticipation.

Finally, six men walked into the alleyway. All were considerably large, and three had knives drawn.

"You dumb-asses have been following us for a while, what the hell do you want?" Nevith said gruffly.

"Well 'xcuse us, but we happened to notice your gorgeous girl there, and we just want to have some fun with her is all..." The leader spoke up. He seemed to be missing some teeth, and Nevith could smell his horrid breath from where he stood.

"How about you learn to bathe, and realize a pathetic shit-brain like yourself would never find a woman to put up with your lack of intelligence. Now screw off." Larin and Karliah snickered at Nevith's comment.

"The fuck you just say to me?" The man walked up "I'll kick your ass right now, and then screw that bitch..."

Nevith to stepped up and looked at the man. It was quite evident that this thug was considerably bigger and taller than him, however the young man was still unimpressed.

"I said screw off before I kick your ass..." Nevith growled.

"Hahaha, you fucking-" The man spat out blood as Nevith's fist met his stomach. The large snow flew back and hit the ground in front of his men.

"K-Kill him!" The now bloody man yelled to his gang. One man pulled out a small dagger and rushed towards Nevith, however an arrow hit the thug's shoulder and he too fell.

Karliah was now reloading her crossbow as Nevith and Larin charged towards the other four men. With a quick kick, Larin took down one man with ease, while Nevith took down two by hitting one with the other. Now one remained, and terror was laced in his eyes.

"Well...are you going to leave, or will we have to kick your ass as well?" Larin threatened.

The thug stood there for a second, until quickly turning around and sprinting out of the alleyway. Now the alley was quite, and the three friends stood there.

"We'll need to get back soon, it's getting late..." Nevith said.

"Awe, but I'm hungry!" Karliah whined. Larin shook his head with a smile, while Nevith just rolled his eyes.

"We'll stop by a place on the way back...a _cheap_ place..." Nevith told the young girl. They left the alley and began to walk back to their small shack.


	2. Armory Raid

**Even though no one has really followed this or anything, I'm still going to continue this! If you are reading this, please remember to follow and/or favorite and leave me a review! I hope you enjoy! (:**

Nevith massaged his temple as he looked down at the map he was currently studying. The young snow elf was trying his hardest to plan the next small heist, and his interest was on a minuscule Dwemer armory located just a few miles north of their shack. The only problem was that nearby the small armory was a school, a school that he didn't want wrapped up in this mess.

"Nevith?" Karliah softly said as she opened the door to his room.

"Hm?" He questioned. It was no surprise that she was here, as Nevith was quite aware of her crush on him.

"May I come in?"

"I always say yes don't I?" A small smile tugged on his lips, however his eyes remained fixed onto the map.

"Yeah..." She plopped down onto his bed "Are you still planning for that armory?"

"Mhm...I'm trying to figure out how we won't get the school involved..."

Karliah breathed in the scent of his bed. "Hey Nevith...thanks for kicking those guys' asses yesterday.."

"Please, you could've handled all of them with ease..."

"I know, but regardless...thank you..." Karliah nestled herself under the comforter and and rested her head on Nevith's soft pillow.

"You're sleeping in here again aren't you?" Nevith questioned.

"Yeah...if you'll let me..." She said, very cutely.

Nevith just said a soft "Okay..." as he moved his quill over the map. He was now in the heat of the moment as an idea came to mind.

"Woah someone figured something out..." Karliah commented from the bed.

He didn't respond, only moved his quill faster.

**The Next Night...**

"Okay Karliah...you know where you'll be?" Nevith said.

"Yeah...on top of the school..." She answered.

Nevith nodded and turned to Larin "You and I will storm the Armory right after Karliah disables the alarm, once she gives us the signal, we'll storm in and meet her inside..."

"Right..." Larin nodded.

"Alright...Karliah, there aren't kids in school today, so you'll be fine..."

"How are we getting the loot back?" Larin questioned.

"I have a friend of mine right behind the school with a carriage. Whenever we're done I'll go outside and bring him and the cart to the exit and we'll load it in the back..."

"Wait how are we splitting this?" Larin said.

"He'll get the gold, we're getting the weapons and documents..." Nevith pulled his hood on "Now lets go, we need to get this done as soon as possible..."

Karliah and Larin put on their hoods and went their respected ways.

Minutes later, Karliah was on the roof of the school. Since the school was slightly higher than the Dwemer armory, this was a perfect viewpoint of zip-line onto the roof. The snow elf was doing that now, as she loaded her crossbow with the rope tied arrow.

"Steady...steady..." She whispered to herself. Her aim was focused on a metallic box right near the door. She released the arrow and sent it flying through the air.

"Fuck yeah I'm good!" She gleefully shouted as she tied the rope to the pole above her. Karliah took the hook out of her bag and set it on the rope. She then ziplined through the air and fell onto the roof of the armory.

Now that she was on the roof, she quickly located the alarm system. Remembering what Nevith told her, she cut both the green wire, and then tore the lever off. Karliah then sprinted towards the end of the roof and whistled extremely loudly.

On the ground with Nevith and Larin...

"What do you see?" Larin questioned.

"Two guards...lightly armored...basic swords..." A plan quickly shot into Nevith's mind.

"Okay Larin...when Karliah gives the signal, we'll rush the guards and stab both of them. While stabbing, we'll push them into the door and close it behind us...any opposition inside we'll dispose of it..."

A sharp whistle was heard and Nevith spotted Karliah on the roof.

"GO!" Nevith shouted as he and Larin sprinted towards the two guards. The two Dwemer guards were to occupied in their conversation to notice the quick footsteps of Nevith and Larin. What they did notice was the sharp pain in their sides as they were pushed into the outpost.

"Fuck..." Larin hissed as he slammed the door behind him. He tumbled on the ground and quickly got up to scan the room, however it was empty.

"Clear..." Nevith quietly said. He locked the door behind him.

"I'll scan the room, you go upstairs and back up Karliah..."

Nevith ran off and sprinted up the stairs.

"Karliah?" Nevith said as he opened the door, however the room only held Karliah, and the dead bodies of three Dwemer guards.

"Hm?" She turned around and smiled "Oh hey Nevith, I just finished up here..."

He nodded and began searching the room for whatever was valuable.

"What do we got?" Karliah asked as they all met downstairs minutes later. The bottom room now held three medium sized backpacks, two small boxes, and one large safe.

"We have your basic Dwemer daggers and swords, two thousand gold coins, new clothes, and a few muskets and pistols, along with the necessary powder and bullets..." Larin answered, crossing things off a list.

"I'll go signal him..." Nevith said, walking out of the building. He did a sharp whistle and propped the large golden doors open. The carriage driver snapped the reins of his horse and rode to the Armory, parking next to the building.

"He's here, load it up!" Nevith shouted. Karliah and Larin grinned at the loot they acquired and carried the boxes out.

Around an hour later, they were back at their dingy little shack. Nevith gave the driver his money, and 'politely' asked him to leave.

"Good job out there you guys, I'll be in my room..." Nevith said, cracking his knuckles.

"But the other group is coming over tonight..." Larin stated, taking a sip of water.

"Another reason for me to stay in my room, make sure they aren't loud..."

"Oh god, I hate those buffoons..." Karliah commented from the kitchen, preparing tea.

Nevith nodded his head to the girl and continued his way out of the living room. Once in his bedroom, he instantly sat down at his desk and began to read his books on Dwemer culture and Battle Tactics. After only a few minutes of enjoying sweet silence, the door to their shack was opened, and about three familiar men could be heard walking in.

"Hello Larin..." The quite one said.

"Larin..." Another said.

"Ooh Karliah, you're looking good tonight..." The loud one said. Nevith furrowed his brow at the idiot.

"Nikoli if you so lay a finger on Karliah I will make sure you won't have fingers to use anymore, okay?" Nevith yelled.

"Understood...sir..." Nikoli responded, more quite then previously.

Karliah laughed and could be heard teasing the twat. Nevith just groaned and went back to his book.

**See you next time! Hope you enjoyed! If you did please review, or follow and/or favorite.**


End file.
